


Caught

by Utterlyolivia



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Quickie, Riding, Smut, female top, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utterlyolivia/pseuds/Utterlyolivia
Summary: James March gets caught in a sweaty, sticky situation. Reader decides to help out.





	Caught

You had been away from the Cortez on a business trip for nearly a week, a trip James March very much disliked you going on. You had told James that you’d be back on Friday, but were able to come back a day early. 

Walking through the hotel’s front door, you caught the eye of Liz right away. “Oh sweetie! You’re back early!” she smiled, putting her book down. 

“Yeah, some conferences got cancelled.” You gave her a quick hug.

“Well, I’m sure Mr. March will be very happy to see you.” She smirked, which you rolled your eyes at trying not to giggle. 

The elevator ride up to your and James’s room felt much longer than usual as you adjusted the little black dress you had purposely changed into this morning for him.

After being gone for six days, you were feeling quite horny. You and James had a very active sex life and he was probably aching too, you sped up your walk a bit at the thought. Fumbling with the room key you unlocked the door with a cheeky grin on your face. 

“James?” you asked softly, kicking off your heels. He wasn’t in the den, but you could hear noise coming from the bedroom. It sounded like heavy breathing and groaning. You tiptoed toward the room and poked your head around the corner. 

Your breath caught in your throat, James was spread out on the bed shirtless and with his pants unbuttoned. A thin layer of sweat covering his body, eyes squeezed shut, and groaning coming from his lips. He was gripping his cock tightly in one hand, pumping it slowly, and his other hand grasping the sheets. 

“Y/n.” he whimpered. Your heart fluttered at his words and a smirk reappeared on your face, an idea popping into your head. 

You snuck over to the side of the bed and got on your knees next to James’ head. You leaned in close to his face, he was so caught up in his pleasure that he hadn’t noticed you yet.

You put your lips next to his ear, and whispered in the sexiest voice you could manage. “Having fun, baby?”

James’s eyes popped open and he gasped loudly, clearly shocked by your sudden presence. He turned abruptly and stared at you with wide eyes, shifting slightly and partially covered his cock. “Oh, hello darling.” He sighed charmingly. “I wasn’t expecting you until later.”

“Clearly,” you giggled. “Just couldn’t wait any longer, huh?” 

His cheeks were tinted slightly pink, but his face didn’t show any hint of embarrassment. “Well, I’m sure you’ve been anxious as well. You never stay satisfied for long after all.”

You raised your eyebrows at his calm demeanor. “Oh James, I wasn’t the one moaning your name while pleasuring myself.”

James ground his teeth and growled angrily deep in his chest. He grabbed the back of your head and pulled you in for a rough kiss. The kiss was heated as he bit your bottom lip and you bit back harder. You crawled on to the bed, straddling him and just barely brushing your clothed ass against his cock. He groaned, pulled then released your bottom lip with his teeth. 

“Don’t be a tease, Y/N.” he said, grasping your hips roughly sure to leave bruises.   
James was already so worked up and you didn’t want to wait a second longer. “No time for foreplay. I need you inside me now.” 

James chuckled lightly, pulling your dress over your head and pushing your panties down. You ripped his pants completely off.

“Whatever you like, darling.” 

You grabbed his cock and stroked it a few times before lowering yourself slowly on to him. James squeezed your hips and his mouth hung open a bit. You moaned with him, it had been too long for both of you. 

James was moving your hips and grinding you on him by his own will, moving you side to side and up and down. He always managed to take charge, even when you were on top. The fast pace was taking you to the edge fast, being so worked up you knew it would be a quickie.

“James.” You moaned, leaning down to kiss his neck. “I’m not going to last much longer.” 

James nodded, groaning when you made a hickey on his collarbone. “Me too, darling.”

You started riding him faster as he pinched your nipples to pleasure you more. The white knot was tightening in your lower abdomen, you were going to burst any second.

“Come with me, Y/N.” James growled, rubbing his thumb over your clit in circles.   
His words pushed you over the edge and your orgasm ripped through your body. Moaning each other’s names, you finished together in pure bliss. After calming your breathing, you rolled off of him and rested your head on his chest. His heart was beating quickly beneath your ear. 

“Darling, you are a revelation.” He moaned, running your fingers through your hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first work on AO3, so sorry if it's not the best.


End file.
